


A very upsetting birthday

by ko_writes



Series: The Stewardess [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Drinks, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fist Fights, Flora isn't quite done being a mess yet, Flora that is a very bad idea!, Martin what the hell are you doing?, They're both messes ok?, dark backstory, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora has turned thirty! She spent the day with her cousin, is out with MJN for drinks and has some great presents! Amazing birthday, right? Not for long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presents and drinks

   Flora and the rest of MJN had gone out for drinks, seeing as today was her thirtieth birthday. She had already seen Mycroft, who had given her a pair of Tiffany's earrings; white pearls dangling from real diamonds arranged in the shape of a flower. Usually she would have protested the cost, but Mycroft hadn't bothered her about accepting his offer of an allowance that much, or bought her overly expensive things for her new, modest apartment; so she let him.

   Flora was moving on with a new chapter in her life. Gone was the bratty, spoiled rebel child she had been and now she was rather like Mycroft herself. She was more refined, sophisticated; but she kept the flirty, strong edge to her personality that the British Government kept hidden from his almost all the time. She still had her style though and, sophisticated as she may be now, she still wasn't quite ready to leave he rebel stage completely.

   She, Martin, Arthur, Douglas and Carolyn were sitting in a booth at the nicest pub in Fitton. Martin was savouring a rather nice red wine, recomended by the birthday girl and paid for, like all their drinks that night, curtosy of Mycroft; Douglas had apple juice in a whiskey glass, admitting to Flora that he didn't drink anymore; Arthur gulped down peach juice after Martin, Douglas and Carolyn refused him peach schnapps; Carolyn sipped at a gin and tonic; and Flora had a 'Sex On The Beach' cocktail which was rather good.

   Douglas smiled and handed Flora his present first, "Happy Birthday, my dear; you don't look a day over twenty."

  "Liar," Flora smirked, slipping her long, delicate fingers under the tape to remove it. She unfolded the red paper of the small gift to reveal a blue mug, with 'Sky-Goddess in training' painted on the side in white, curved letters. She laughed, "Thank you, Douglas."

   Douglas smiled impishly back at her.

   It had been a surprise to see Flora in casual clothes like these at first, seeing as he had only seen her in a few outfits before and they were quite toned down. Now Flora was going out, she was wearing something rather unexpected; a short, faux leather skirt with black thigh highs and black military boots as well as a Sex Pistols t-shirt from the nineties. Her eye makeup was smokey and her lips painted a dark red - she looked _hot_. But, he wouldn't do anything; he knew what was going on between the stewardess and captain and wasn't about to get in the way of it.

   "Flora! This is from me," Arthur beamed, passing her a gift bag.

   Flora looked inside cautiously, not knowing what to expect from Arthur. Her smile widened, however, as she pulled out some of the bag's random contents; a mood ring, a black obsidian stone braclet, some cinnamon insense and a small, stuffed polar bear. "Arthur, this is brilliant!" Flora enthused, slipping on the ring and bracelet.

   "I knew you'd like it! Mum said she wasn't sure, but you love those little ethnic shops abroad, so I got some stuff - and a polar bear because they're brilliant!" Arthur explained.

   "I was going to split Arthur's gift with you," Carolyn admitted, "But seeing you like the Sex Pistols; I thought I'd give you something different..."

   Carolyn handed Flora the present and the stewardess opened it. Flora gasped, "Is... Is this a 1973 original The Who t-shirt _sighed by the band_?!"

   "What?!" Martin exclaimed, darting to Flora's side to examine the t-shirt.

   "It was a great night," Carolyn smiled, cast into a rare nostaga, "The drinks flowing, people dancing; I got to go backstage afterwards and met them. There was a few things I'd rather not tell you with my son here, mainly about what happened behind the closed door; but it was... Far out..."

   "Wow," Flora breathed, "Are... are you sure? I mean... It's yours -"

   "Flora, it's only going to collect dust if I keep it and you obviously love it," Carolyn stated.

   "Thank you Carolyn, thank you!" Flora went to Carolyn's side and gave her a quick hug.

   "I think that was enough sentiment to last for a while," Carolyn informed.

   "And the Alpha dog is back," Douglas commented, recieving a light-hearted glare from Carolyn.

   "H-here we are Flora," Martin stuttered, pushing a small, perfectly wrapped present towards her.

   When Flora saw what it was, it felt like she had stopped breathing. She thumbed the pearl necklace carefully, "Martin... I don't think I can accept this -"

   "No, please Flora; I think it'd look lovely on you. Allow me..." Martin took the pearl necklace from Flora and drapped it around her neck, fastening it at the back; calloused fingers brushing the skin on the back of her neck. Flora had to concentrate rather hard to not let her eyelashes flutter close and lean into Martin's lithe muscled form.

   Douglas, Carolyn and Arthur were staring at her and Martin as the captain finished doing up the clasp. "What?" Flora asked, trying to keep the boldness in her voice but sounding faint even to herself.

   "Nothing," Douglas waved away, Carolyn and Arthur consentrating hard on the drinks in their hands, "Can I have a look at that necklace?"

   "Uh... Sure," Flora consented and Douglas slid in next to her, taking the pears in hand.

   After a moment of deliberation and close examination, his eyes widened, almost comically so. "These are real..." He whispered, "Martin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

   Douglas dragged Martin away from the table and to the men's bathroom as Flora looked on, confused but realising she probably wouldn't get any answers before her... trip...


	2. Stupidly in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Martin talks about what he and Flora got up to in Japan. I don't think it qualifies as mature, but Marin's, ahem, speech is easily skipped.

   "Martin, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Douglas demanded after closing the door to the bathroom. The tiles were brilliantly white, cleaned regularly, and the florescent light illuminating them made Martin's eyes hurt.

   "What are you talking about?" Martin asked, knowing exactly what Douglas was referring to.

   "The fact you gave Flora a _real pearl necklace_!" Douglas yelled, "You live in an attic, you live on toast and pasta, you don't get _paid_ -"

   "Thank you for the motivational speech, Douglas."

   "Martin, have you gone insane!? God knows Flora's lovely and deserves the best; but, Martin, she feels guilty about accepting them and she would completely refuse if she knew of your financial situation - she would give you _her_ pay, too! If you want to go out with her, _ask her out_ ; it's not difficult!" Douglas was having enough of this. It was bad enough that you could cut the sexual, sensual and romantic tensions between those two with a knife; Martin was now giving her expensive gifts that he couldn't afford. Douglas Richardson was a selfish man at times and he would rip his own heart out of his chest and _give it_ to Flora if it meant she'd look at him like she did Martin; but he was also a romantic man and decent under it all, far be it from him to stand in the way of love.

   "It's a good job she doesn't know then, isn't it? And I haven't gone insane Douglas. And - and, if your suggesting I want to ask her out -"

   "Martin, shut the fuck up! Listen to me, and listen closely; you two have been dancing around each other almost since the day you met. The ground crew are even making bets on you! Now, stop acting like some Hugh Grant character and just ask her on a date!" Douglas exclaimed.

   "You don't know anything about this mess, First Officer _Casanova_! To her, at _best_ , I'm a little fuck boy she can mess around with! You know what happened in Japan? We had sex! That's right, she let me push her against the door of my hotel room and kiss and bite her neck while I got the door unlocked, she let me throw her down on the bed and straddle her thighs, she let me touch her, she let me tear off her blouse like some _animal_ , she whispered and moaned my name and _French_ in my ear, she wore gold and navy lingerie with stockings and bloody garters! And I fucked her into the mattress, thinking it would last. But, of course, like all the amazing things in my life, when I woke up, she was gone. Nothing left but her heat and a faint wisp of her perfume. That wouldn't have happened to _you_ ," Martin spat.

   Douglas' heart twisted and his gut gave way to a black hole. He knew that Flora and Martin had something; but Martin telling him how he had her and the way she responded... it hurt more than he wanted to think about. "It's true..." Douglas sighed.

   "Told you," Martin's voice was grave, not a hint of the smugness that both felt should be there.

   "She wouldn't have let _me_ do that to her -"

   "Douglas, I don't need your pity; it was alcohol, not anything else..."

   "Martin, if Flora asked me, I would do, or let her do, anything she wanted to. I... I do have feelings for her, I admit that, but I am _never_ going to act on them. You two... You're meant to be. Flora is meant to be with you and you are meant to be with her. Time was, I'd have taken her from you; but I like to think I've moved on from that booze soaked chapter of my life. Martin, you need to tell her; not give her gifts that cost you your rent and food."

   "... You really believe that, don't you?" Marin asked.

   "I do."

   "Shame your wrong; it would have been nice if you could be right about this, like everything else; but... everyone's wrong about something at some point," Martin smiled sadly and went to return to the rest of MJN.

   "Martin, I _am_ right -!"

   "Please Douglas, you're starting to sound like a Tumblr fangirl."

   Martin left the room.

   Douglas stood there in shock. He wasn't anything like a fangirl, he just saw what was obviously _there_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douglas, sweetie, that is a fangirl. 
> 
> Even I just want to push Flora and Martin's heads together and order them to kiss. But, well, you'll see...


	3. Fauna

   Douglas and Martin returned to the booth to find Flora talking to a group of five girls; well, two were doting on Arthur and didn't seem to be listening, and Flora seemed to be ignoring another girl completely, or that girl was ignoring her, either way.

   The girls cooing in Arthur's ear were both brunettes; one with long, straight hair, the other's was short, and curly. The one with the long hair, in a short red dress, was almost in Arthur's lap and the other was corseted into an emerald green number. The girl being ignored... looked a bit like Flora; her hair was darker, and her eyes were a rather average blue, but similarities were undeniable. One of the girls flora was actively talking to was tanned and had blonde hair, the other dark skinned with thick black curls.

   "So, Myc said you were here and we came. Talk to your cousin, Flo; he misses you," The black-haired girl informed.

   "I will, Dana," Flora nodded.

   "Now, there's a club around here somewhere," Dana continued, "Let's get you into your natural habitat."

   "Well, hello," The blonde grinned lecherously at Douglas and Martin, before turning back to Flora, "Flo, please tell us these two are the entertainment..."

   "Entertainment?" Martin questioned and Flora gave him a 'look' and quirked an eyebrow. Martin's face suddenly clashed with his hair, and even Douglas was looking a little... overly pink.

   "Eva, these are my friends; _Captain_ Martin Crieff and First Officer Douglas Richardson," Flora introduced, "Martin, Douglas; this is Eva, Dana, Jazz -" The brunette in Arthur's lap, "And Sophie." The girl whispering into the steward's ear.

   The ignored girl, who resembled Flora, cleared her throat.

   "The girls and I go way back -" Flora continued, but was interrupted.

   "Flora," The ignored girl stated, a warning tone to her voice.

   "Did someone hear something?" Flora asked passive aggressively, and all of MJN wondered who the mystery girl was and why Flora seemed to hold a grudge.

   "I did Flora, stop acting like a child," The ignored girl huffed.

   "I dearly hope it wasn't someone who should know better," Flora continued, the end of the sentence being spat from behind gritted teeth.

   "Well, if you're going to act like a child; Flora couldn't walk until she was three -" Flora's eyes widened and her fists clenched, but she made no move to stop the girl, "She didn't talk until she was four. Her first kiss was Mr Hamilton, the science teacher... Alright Flora, you asked for it, I have in my wallet, a picture of Flora as a toddler, naked in the bath -"

   "Fauna!" Flora squeaked, "I don't care if your my sister, I will punch you!"

   "Good to see I have your attention," Fauna remarked dryly.

   "Ah, thought I saw a resemblance," Douglas stated.

   "Don't bother getting to know her, she's leaving," Flora glared at her sister.

   "Flora, this feud is petty and -"

   "No it isn't!" Flora yelled, before turning to MJN and the other girls, "Let's go."

   "Uh, Flora..." Dana began, "I think one of your number is down..."

   They looked towards Arthur, who was quickly falling asleep, having sweet nothings whispered in his ears.

   "Yes, I think it's bedtime for Arthur..." Douglas chuckled.

   "We'll take him!" Jazz and Sophie chirped in unison.

   "No way, you two; I can't trust you with a..." Flora closed her eyes and swallowed, "With a dog, what makes you think I'll trust you with Arthur? Also, I think Carolyn would tear your heads off."

   "... Flora, that wasn't our fault -" Sophie began, but was cut off.

   "We aren't talking about Redbeard," Flora dismissed. She turned to Carolyn, "I think you should call that partner of yours to give you two a lift..."

   "Goodbye Flora," Fauna bid, "I can see when I'm not wanted."

   Fauna left ignored, and Carolyn took out her phone to call Herc.


	4. Sebastian Moran

   After Arthur and Carolyn were picked up (and details of Carolyn's night with The Who wrangled out of her by Flora - which involved thinking she could fly and breaking her wrist jumping out of a window); the girls, Flora, Martin and Douglas went to the club.

   The club was brightly lit with neon when they entered, music blearing. Flora felt a little at home.

   She got the first round of vodka shots (and water in a shot glass for Douglas) and made a quick toast, "To being a year older... And never any wiser!"

   They all laughed and drank as the new song began.

   Jazz groaned, "Poker Face? That's _old_!"

   "But a good one," Flora smiled, "Come on, let's dance!"

   The girls seemed to love dancing with the pilots, moving and grinding against them.

   About half way through the song, Flora came up to Martin while Jazz and Dana were dancing with him. "May I have this dance?" She asked, and Martin nodded as Jazz and Dana went to go dance with Douglas, not that the older pilot minded in the slightest.

   They danced together like they did in Japan, laughing and having more fun than they ever remembered having.

   Then, Flora tripped and staggered backwards into a tall, muscular man.

   "Hey, watch where you're going, doofus!" The man fumed, turning threateningly to the, seemingly rather frightened, stewardess. His face was scarred, his blonde hair cropped short and stubble on his strong jaw. "Oh, Flora."

   "S-Seb..." Flora stuttered.

   "How great to see you," The man - "Seb" - grinned.

   "Y-yeah," Flora laughed nervously, "S-so... What brought you to Fitton?"

   "Oh, you know me..." Seb smirked, "Never one to let a good thing go."

   "Yes, unfortunately I do know you; why are you stalking me?"

   The question caught Martin off guard.

   "Baby -"

   "I'm not your _baby_ anymore," Flora spat.

   " _Baby_ ," Seb repeated forcefully, "I miss you, can you blame me?" He tried to take her hands, but she reared back, "Will you give me another chance?"

   "No!" Flora seethed, "I will _never_ give you another chance!"

   Martin was frozen to the spot, vibrating with rage.

   "Baby, I said I was sorry!" Seb whined.

   "What you did... You can't just say 'sorry' and everything's good again!" Flora yelled, "You only miss me because your little fuckboy Jim shot himself in the head!"

   Martin was shocked; surely Flora wasn't using a person's _suicide_ against one of their loved ones?

   "You little slut!" Seb roared.

   "Oh, you know me _so_ well," Flora glowered.

   "You and me, outside!"

   "Deal!" Flora agreed and Seb stormed off.

   Martin finally managed to move; he went to his friend's side. "Flora? What's going on? Who was that man?"

   "My ex-boyfriend, Sebastian Moran," She sighed, "Of all my mistakes, he was the worst one..."

   "He did seem a bit..." Martin gestured vaguely, struggling for the next word.

   "Hot-headed? Imbecilic?" Flora smirked, before frowning, "He was much worse than that..."

   She could still feel bruises and broken fingers, the raw chaffing of handcuffs against abused flesh...

   "Flora?"

   She shook her head, coming back to her senses, "Sorry, what was that?"

   "I asked if you were alright," Martin repeated.

   "I'm fine," Flora dismissed, before going to the others to tell them to meet her outside.


	5. Run

   "Flora, this is ridiculous!" Douglas exclaims as Eva hands the stewardess a gum-shield that came from God knows where.

   "Can't have him breaking your teeth, honey," The blonde said matter-of-factly and patted Flora's arm in sympathy.

   "Douglas, I want to do this. Do you know how many times I wished I had the _courage_ to do this? Back then..." Flora took a breath, both her eyes seeming to blur, cast back into another time, "Well, he's had this coming for seven years, and not just from me..."

   "Flora, you don't have to!" Martin assured before stealing himself, "I'll fight him for you, for those other people -"

   "No," Flora's voice was firm, "No Martin, you have to promise me you won't get in the way. I have to do this myself; you... you don't know!"

   Just one look in those desperate eyes was enough to make Martin want to bundle her in a warm embrace, kiss those lips. His mind drifted back to Japan... And remembered raised lines along her back...

   "Flora..." The _captain_ began, soft and hesitant, "D-did he ever... _Was_ he ever... u-unkind...?"

   "It's in the past," Flora dismissed.

   "Didn't he get arrested?" Douglas demanded indignantly.

   "No, his boss made sure of it. It was seven years ago, I'm not expecting a miracle repentance of even an apology," Flora turned to the heavily muscled man, fire in her eyes. He was glaring back, and had obviously heard.

   "Then what do you expect, you fucking whore!" Sebastian yelled at her. Flora flinched slightly, but her eyes were burning with defiance.

   Anger took over her fear.

   "I expect blood!" She growled back, shoving the gum-shield unceremoniously in her mouth, blue rubber covering her lovely teeth.

   She raised her fists and he did the same, each stride looking angry and violent until the inevitable collision.

   Douglas could see how much of a size difference there was now - of course there was, Flora was even shorter than Martin and Moran was actually taller than him.

   All the spectators flinched as Sebastian gave the first punch, but breathed a sigh of relief when she ducked under his arm, landing a swift elbow to the man's ribs.

   Flora lashed out at his back, slamming an elbow down between his shoulder blades. Sebastian swung a meaty fist behind him and sent Flora skidding along the rough concrete, grazing her face.

   "You're just pathetic, Flora," The brute smiled sickeningly as knelt down by Flora. The stewardess was breathing hard, eyes unfocused, "Just like those cousins of yours..."

   He kissed her with enough force to bruise.

   The two pilots were about to intervene when Flora pushed him off. "Never talk about Mycroft and Sherlock!" She seethed, pushing herself to her feet; Sebastian was looking dazed as Flora came up to him.

   She kicked him in the ribs as hard as she could.

   The large man's dazed expression cleared and he lunged at Flora, knocking her into the rough brick wall of the club. In the moonlight, the pilots and the girls could see the glint of a knife.

   Everyone was frozen while Sebastian held the knife to her throat, his body pushing her painfully hard against the wall. "You're going to regret that you little bITCH!" Sebastian broke off in a pained yell and staggered back, a hand to his neck. Blood dripped between his fingers and trailed down the side of Flora's mouth as she willed herself not to vomit.

   "Run!" She ordered, "Run!"

   The girls complied immediately, but Martin and Douglas rushed forward to help Flora.

   "I'll kill you, Flora Jones! I'll fucking kill you and these two clowns too!" Sebastian screamed.

   "I'm fine," Flora assured her friends, she pushed herself from the wall and took one of each pilot's hands, dragging them after her as she ran, "Come on!"


	6. Red Flower

   Flora briefly fumbled with her keys before letting Martin and Douglas into her apartment.

   It was a little on the small side, but rather nice. The walls were cream and the floor was wood; the furniture was cheap, but reasonably slick and stylish; and there was one of those leafy potted plants in the corner. All in all - a budget penthouse feel that was a little endearing.

   "Take a seat where ever you like," Flora waved vaguely to the sofa and armchair that sat bordering the black coffee table, "I'll be back in a minute."

   As Flora went into what looked like another hallway and closed the door, Martin turned to Douglas with tears in his eyes, "Douglas... that man could have _killed_ her tonight..."

   "God... I bet that's why she was so upset about Mr Birling..." Douglas muttered, "She's not safe, Martin. That brute said he was going to kill her; he seemed like the type to do it."

   "Do you ever feel that some things about Flora don't quite... match others?" Martin asked, "After tonight I don't think I know her at all."

   "Martin, what we do know about her is all we need. We're her friends and her past doesn't seem to be one that was happy..." Douglas sighed.

* * *

   Meanwhile, Flora sent Mycroft a text.

_Lazarus is aborted - Red Flower is go. Frame S Moran, death threats received in front of witnesses. - Princess_

   She sighed, this was goodbye.

   _Red Flower is go. ETA five minutes. Make it count, Flora. - MH_

   She smiled, of course Mycroft would give her time to say goodbye. She took the pills.

   She walked into the living room to greet her friends. "Sorry about that, guys," She apologised.

   "Flora, someone put a knife to your neck and threatened to kill you, it's fine to take a breather alone after that," Douglas waved off.

   "Yeah, that man... Well, you didn't deserve that," Martin stated, a fond yet apologetic smile on his face.

   "It's fine," Flora dismissed, "I should have known better than to pick a fight with him; he's always played dirty..." She swallowed, "Got a good chunk out of him though, didn't I?"

   "That you did," Douglas chuckled.

   "He's definitely going to need stiches," Martin laughed.

   There was a moment of silence before Flora took a breath, time to show them some appreciation with the final minute left. "Look, I just want to say how amazing you two are. No one other than my cousins and the girls have been kind to me and, well, I appreciate it."

   "It's no trouble at all Flora, really. And, well, I was going to ask you this later but..." Martin blushed, "Would you like to -"

   Her phone rang. Time up. No! No, she wanted to hear the end of that question!

   "Sorry, I need to take this..." She excused herself from the room and went out of the apartment.

   Douglas turned to Martin with a smirk on his lips, "What was the end to that question?"

   "I... I decided to take your advice, alright," Martin sighed, but broke out in a smile.

   "There's a lad, she'll love it," Douglas smiled.

   There was a gunshot outside, and a scream.

   The two pilots paled and their smiles faded. "You don't think..." Douglas began, but didn't continue before they both darted from the sofa and out of the door.

   "Flora!?" Martin called out, but no answer.

   "You go this way," Douglas pointed to the left, "And I'll go the other way. We need to find her quickly!"

   Martin didn't answer, he just ran down the corridor.

   "Flora?!" The captain called feverishly, "Flora, please answer me!"

   Then he found her, slumped against the white wall with smears of crimson blood. Her chest was still, her form slack, eyes frozen. "Douglas!"

   Martin collapsed to his knees beside her, "F-Flora?"

   He took her wrist, but there was no pulse.

   So much blood.

   "Oh Flora..." His frame shook, eyes burned with tears, "Flora."

   He could see where the bullet ripped through her t-shirt and the blood...

   Martin felt tears spill on his cheeks as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist and brought her close to him. He buried his nose in her soft hair, still fragrant with her blackberry shampoo but the smell of gore was hard to ignore. Her skin wasn't quite cold yet, but it wouldn't be long. Those magnificent eyes were now glassy...

_"Sorry, those eyes are really interesting - like a Husky dog's eyes... Not that you look like a dog! No, you don't look like a dog at all! Exactly the opposite!"_

_"Captain Crieff, calm down, I know you didn't mean it like that. At least I've always thought Huskies were beautiful dogs, anyway..."_

   Martin began to sob helplessly into Flora's hair.

   It felt like his heart had shattered in two.

   When Douglas finally found Martin, he was still clinging to her. "She-she was... d-dead when I found her," Martin sobbed.

   Douglas had to brace himself on the wall. Flora... dead?

   If only they could do it over again, never let her out of sight.

   He did what he had to. He dialled those three little numbers on his phone and held it to his ear.

   " _999, what's your emergency?_ "

   "Our... Our friend," Douglas stuttered, voice thick, "She's d-dead... she-she was shot..."


	7. Goodbye England

   Flora gasped and sat up sharply; her eyes were blurred and she was terrified.

   Two hands, each from a different person, steadied her by the shoulders.

   "Easy, Princess..."

   "M-Myc...?" She gasped, her breath beginning to come back to her.

   "Yes, it's me, Flora; calm down a little," Mycroft soothed, rubbing his thumb along her shoulder blade.

   Her vision steadied upon the two others in the room; Mycroft, of course, and Sherlock's friend Molly. She took some deep breaths. "Right... Right, I'm fine."

   "Good," Mycroft smiled, then the small gesture fell, "Flora... I know we made an agreement but... Are you sure?"

   "Look at you, Mr British Government; stumbling over your words?" Flora grinned.

   "Flora, I know you want to help Sherlock but we made the pacts and agreements before you met MJN, Martin -"

   Flora's grin vanished, "You mean when all three of us were huddled in the attic?" Flora ignored Mycroft's flinch, "That moment is what all the pacts we have between us began with. A promise between two brothers and their cousin that they would protect each other. Funny enough Myc, it hasn't changed."

   "I cannot promise how well your friends will react..." Mycroft sighed.

   "I'm sure they'll be fine," Flora waved away, "They've only known me a few months."

   "And during that time you've become rather close to them. First Officer Richardson and Captain Crieff were in shock; Crieff took an hour to be convinced to let go of you and Richardson couldn't stand.

   "They'll be over it soon enough," Flora snapped.

   Mycroft knew when to let go of a subject. "Anthea will be here any moment," he informed, "We'll take you to the airport, you will take an 'Easy Jet' flight with an assume name; it wouldn't do to draw attention with private facilities."

   "Thank you Mycroft," She nodded. "Oh, and _Dr_ Hooper; I hope the engagement works out," Flora added as an after thought as Anthea's shadow darkened the doorframe.

   "Thank you," Molly nodded in response. She noticed the annunciation on 'Dr' for Mycroft's sake.

   The cousin's walked out of the door and Flora slung a good-natured arm around Mycroft's shoulders, "Goodbye England, hello Serbia."

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft's gift: http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/item.aspx?sku=31535476#p+1-n+1000-c+-s+-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+false+2-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+ - I wish I was Flora...
> 
> This is going to explore Flora's past and may be triggering for some. The girl's been through a lot and I can't say she coped with it very well...


End file.
